


Lesser of two evils

by Tezzereth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: I don't even read PWP, I promise not to do it again, I suck at tags, M/M, Not native English speaker, PWP, Partial Mind Control, This was a dare - I actually think noone is more het than Geralt, Voyeurism, a little bit of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzereth/pseuds/Tezzereth
Summary: During a party held by princess Adda, Geralt and Dandelion are in for a nasty surprise. Bound by a spell, Dandelion is forced to "perform" for the princesses' twisted pleasure. Luckily, Geralt has enough presence of mind to get them both out of it, but not before Adda has her way with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of some fanfic exchange event. The fandom was predetermined, so I had to work with it. I actually think Geralt is not very slashable. But, here we are. I was told to publish it, so other people can have fun with it too. Feel free to leave feedback. If you get a good laugh out of it it, because of it's silly, it will have served its purpose!
> 
> P.S. The name refers to a short story in the original Witcher books where Geralt basically gets to pick from two options and both of them suck :D.

The rich and the mighty, Geralt thought, hardly ever changed. Here he was a simple witcher attending a party for all the influential men and women in Vizima held by princess Adda herself. The only good thing coming from going to parties held by those pretentious pricks were the free food, wine and an occasional fuck he has gotten out of it, Geralt mused. That was, unless they kicked him out before the feast had even begun. He mostly blamed Dandelion for it. He, Geralt of Rivia, mighty monster-slayer who has killed fewer monsters than men, was keeping to himself, but his dear friend seemingly had no idea when to shut up. Speaking of Dandelion and his habit of getting them both into trouble…

“Princess Adda!” Dandelion suddenly called to the hostess of the party, “You are as beautiful and charming as ever!”

“Shut up, Dandelion, or you will get us thrown out of here before we even had a chance to get drunk.” Geralt cursed under his breath and got to his feet to stop his friend’s foolish antics. He slowly made his way to Dandelion who was engaged in a vivid conversation with princess Adda.

As he was nearing the two of them, Adda said loud enough for Geralt to overhear: “I tire of this party, dear bard, come, take your friend Geralt and join me in my rooms. I wish for you to perform for me.” Before Geralt had time to explain to Dandelion that this was most definitely not a good idea, his friend was already dragging him in the direction of the princess’ room by the sleeve of his tunic. The moment Geralt turned to close the door behind them, his medallion started vibrating angrily and Geralt suddenly blacked out.

He was slowly coming to. His head hurt, but at least he wasn’t waking in a dark, damp, piss-hole covered in blood and gore from his most recent kill, or so he thought. “You took your time, Geralt. Not getting old, are you?” mocked Adda’s voice. Geralt tried getting up upon hearing her voice only to find his hands firmly bound behind his back and secured to the headboard of her massive bed.

“What do you want, Adda?” Geralt asked tiredly. Then he remembered that the bard had been with him. He shouted at the princess: “And what have you done to Dandelion?!”

“Oh you mean your little loyal dog, Geralt? I gave him the collar he should be wearing. It might stop him from running away and getting his master in trouble all the time.” Adda chuckled, “See for yourself how well it fits him. Come, pet, go to your master!” Geralt craned his neck to see what was going on, but a part of the bed’s draperies was obscuring his view. What he saw when his friend’s body finally came into his field of vision left him speechless. Dandelion was naked, a leather collar around his neck, and he was wearing a strange harness encircling his chest, almost biting into his skin.

“Now, now, don’t be shy, we trained this, you need to be much faster in obeying my commands, little bard,” said Adda and jerked Dandelion up by the harness. Dandelion whimpered as the leather straps wound around his torso harshly brushed his nipples and bit deeper into his flesh. Geralt was finally able to take in the whole form of his friend, his body littered with angry red marks and welts, his cheeks stained with tears and his cock hard with a red ribbon tied at its base. The witcher threw a disbelieving and angry look in Adda’s direction.

“What the fuck are you playing at, Adda?!” Geralt shouted, “Let Dandelion go right now!”

The princess laughed wholeheartedly, “Oh no, Geralt. I will tell you exactly what happens now. You and I and your friend here are going to have some fun. Well I am, he might not like it as much.” Adda snickered to herself. “I know that you have come here to see if I am working with Salamandra.” Geralt’s stare hardened at her words. He should have known that he was being played once again. “I will make this easier for you.” Adda replied, “Yes, I was working with them. Azar Javed helped with discovering my powers as a sorceress. He said it might have had something to do with me being a striga in the past and that you have probably postponed the manifestation of it.” Adda made a short pause and then continued: “It was only a matter of time before he betrayed me as well. Just like my father and everyone else. So I went to the other sorceresses and they have offered me knowledge, wisdom and showed me how to have some fun.” A sly grin spread on the princess’s face as she took Dandelion’s cock in her hand and stroked it a couple of times, drawing out a pained moan from him.

Geralt tried pulling hard at his bindings, trying to tear them, so he could help his friend.  
“I wouldn’t do that, witcher!” came a warning from the princess, “Or your friend pays the price!” Adda finished and in a slow deliberate movement dragged her suddenly very long and sharp nails down the front of her captive’s torso leaving angry bloody marks. Dandelion gave a choked scream of pain and a couple soft sobs after Adda was done with her ministrations. “You can now make a simple choice, Geralt. You either entertain me for a bit, I let you walk out of here freely and I will help you find the man you seek, or I kill both you and your friend and Salamandra wins.” Adda smiled and slightly nipped at Dandelion’s ear. “Just choose the lesser of two evils, simple as that.”

She did not wait for his answer. Geralt would not agree with having his friend hurt or humiliated, but letting Dandelion die because of his stubbornness was not an option. Suddenly he could see the bard moving to the bed, crawling onto it and straddling his legs. His hands were no longer bound behind his back but he was still wearing the collar. He could not help but look at Dandelion’s naked body so close to him. While the man was no fighter, he had a finely shaped body and Geralt was acutely aware of the heat seeping through his britches where Dandelion’s thighs touched him. When his gaze fell on the bard’s cock, Geralt swallowed nervously. The organ was pumped full of blood, the head swollen to an angry almost purple shade of red and the shaft was straining against his belly.

“Well, minstrel, put that talented mouth of yours to good use.” Adda ordered. “Show Geralt what I have taught you when he was out cold.” At that Dandelion slightly shifted his weight on the witcher’s legs, licking his lips and reaching his hands out to unlace Geralt’s pants. His shaky hands slowly pulled Geralt’s flesh from his britches and gave it a hesitant stroke.

Startled by that, Geralt shouted at princess: “What the fuck have you done to him? Are you controlling Dandelion?!”

“Yes and no,” Adda answered calmly, “you see, the other sorceresses train their pets this way, to fight each other and then perform for their mistresses. I find it amusing, so I thought I would train the little bard. There is a little spell involved, but don’t worry, he is aware of what he is doing and will be back to normal once I release the spell.”

Geralt’s attention swiftly shifted back to Dandelion when his cock became enveloped in the tight, wet heat of his friend’s mouth. The witcher drew in a sharp breath. He could hear Adda laughing in the background, but he was no longer paying her any mind. He was enthralled by his friend licking and stroking his shaft, gingerly massaging his sack. Geralt hissed when Dandelion swallowed him whole. The feeling sent his mind reeling, threatening to overcome his reason. His hips bucked, the head of his cock inadvertently hitting the back of the bard’s throat. Dandelion gagged and he had to stop to take a deep breath, sucking in large gulps of air into his lungs. Geralt looked intently at his friend’s flushed face, meeting his gaze, Dandelion leaned in to kiss the witcher deeply, sliding closer up Geralt’s thighs. The friction sent another jolt of pleasure directly to Geralt’s dick that gave a twitch, now touching Dandelion’s shaft.

Almost as in a dream, Geralt heard Adda’s voice echoing through the room: “My, my, how enthusiastic both of you are! I changed my mind, I am keeping the bard. He will make a fine pet.” she laughed, “Finish it!” The witcher could feel anger at the vile creature’s words. No one would threaten his friends this way. He tried to keep his mind steady as one of Dandelion’s hands came to wrap around both of their cocks, stroking it frantically in a fast rhythm. Geralt could feel himself nearing the edge, moaning into his friend’s mouth as they shared another heated kiss. Then his mind exploded in a white, hot bliss and he came, spilling his seed all over Dandelion’s chest. When his mind cleared a couple moments later, he could feel his friend slumped form against his chest, sobbing, hot tears escaping his eyes and his cock still straining against his belly unable to find release. Geralt could hear the maniacal laughter of princess Adda in the room. Anger clouded his vision, with his hands still bound behind his back; he moved his fingers to form the Igni sign and used it. He could feel the spell scorching the skin of his hands and a flicker of pain crossed his face. Soon, however, he could feel the ropes binding his hands succumbing to the fire. Geralt waited for Adda to turn away from them. He carefully shifted, moving Dandelion’s shaking body from his legs. Slowly, silently, using the bed’s draperies as cover, he walked to the princess.

When she heard him, it was already too late. “How did you escape?” she managed, turning to face the witcher. Geralt did not wait for her to cast another spell or turn into a striga. He broke her neck and let the now lifeless body fall to the floor. Then he hurried back to Dandelion’s side. His friend still seemed under the influence of Adda’s spell, body trembling in obvious pain. His gaze came to rest on Dandelion’s cock and the bright red ribbon binding it. He swiftly untied it and discarded it angrily on the floor.

“Geralt,” came a breathy moan from his friend the second the cursed object was gone. “Geralt, I am so sorry. I can’t… hurts.” Dandelion tried to push himself up on his hands, but as his cock brushed the bedding, he made a pained sob and his arms buckled.

Geralt leaned closer and whispered softly into his friend’s ear: “Let me help you with this and then we are out of here.” He tentatively wrapped his hand around Dandelion’s flesh and stroked it not wanting to cause any more pain to his friend. Dandelion did not need much to reach completion, spilling all over Geralt’s hand and crying out as he came. Geralt found a wet wash rag and wiped the seed from both their bodies. Then he helped his friend into his clothes and while supporting his still feverish friend’s form they slipped out of the princesses’ house in the early morning hours.


End file.
